I'd Do Anything For You
by princess nanachan
Summary: Pernikahan Yunho dan Changmin akan berlangsung pekan depan. Namun ternyata, hubungan mereka tak sesimple kelihatannya. Siapa yang akan Yunho pilih? Changmin atau Jaejoong? Dan siapa yang akan Changmin pilih? Yunho atau Yoochun? HOMIN! Slight! Wonkyu
1. Chapter 1

_"Minnie..._

_._

_._

—_maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang sering ia dengar di drama favoritnya kali ini ditujukan padanya.

Terbukti dengan adanya imbuhan nama panggilannya dalam pertanyaan itu.

Dan ia hanya mampu tergugu dengan isak bahagianya.

_"Ya.."_

Satu kata itu bermakna penuh arti pada sang pemberi tanya.

Jung Yunho, seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal di Korea Selatan ini, baru saja melamar Shim Changmin, jurnalis sebuah warta kota Seoul.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~I'd Do Anything For You~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Plagiat! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**..TwoShots Story..**

**.**

**.**

**Story 1 of 2**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_I'd do anything for you.._

_Anything you want me to.._

.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku,Min.. Bagaimana kejadian malam itu?"

Kyuhyun tampak antusias sekali dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Dan itu tampak jelas pada kilatan matanya yang berbinar-binar dan kalimatnya yang terburu tak sabar.

Sementara sang sahabat yang mendapat pertanyaan itu, hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona indah di pipi _chubby_-nya. Matanya yang bulat membentuk bulan sabit yang tak sama besarnya.

_Menggemaskan._

Satu kata itulah yang mampu tergambarkan dari wajah Shim Changmin saat ini. Hingga tak ayalnya membuat para yeoja maupun namja memandang 'lapar' melihat wajah manis itu.

"Apa setelahnya kalian melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang semakin tak bisa diam dalam tempat duduknya, mungkin karena terlalu antusias dan bersemangatnya ia.

Masih dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, kini Changmin malah menautkan alis tebalnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun. Membuat para yeoja dan namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terkesiap menahan gejolak mereka untuk 'menerkam' Changmin saat itu juga.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kyu.."

Dari sekian tuntutan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun padanya, hanya satu kalimat tak pasti itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Changmin.

**Tuk!**

"Aww!"

Kyuhyun yang gemas akan kepolosan atau kebodohan atau apalah itu yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, segera mengambil sumpit di atas mejanya dan memukulkannya ke dahi Changmin.

Hingga Changmin dibuat meringis sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal pada sahabat di hadapannya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi..

Tingkah Changmin hanya membuat para yeoja maupun namja yang menatapnya 'lapar' memekik tertahan dan duduk dengan tak tenang di masing-masing tempat mereka.

"Ish dasar _foodmonster_! Di otakmu apa hanya ada makanan saja, eoh?!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu!"

Changmin kembali memberengutkan wajahnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, akhirnya Kyuhyun memajukan badannya dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changmin.

"Apa kau melakukan _sex_ dengan Yunho hyung malam itu?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan selirih mungkin.

"Yak!"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Changmin sontak saja mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga Kyuhyun harus rela menabrakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang tidak empuk itu.

"Aish! Apa-apaan sih!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

"Aigoo.. Kau kenapa, babyKyu?" seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie hyuuung!" panggil Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, babyKyu?" tanya Siwon, namja tampan yang sama terkenalnya dengan Yunho, dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Punggungku sakit.." adu Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dan Siwon dengan sigap membelai lembut punggung kekasihnya. Ya, Choi Siwon si aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal di negeri ginseng itu, merupakan kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"M-mianhe.. A-aku tak sengaja Kyu.."

Changmin akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan lirih dan memandang takut-takut ke arah Kyuhyun. Takut jika Siwon, sang namjachingu Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif, akan marah besar padanya.

Tapi nyatanya...

"Aigooo Changminnie.. Tidak perlu takut seperti itu _sayang_.. Apapun yang kau lakukan pada BabyKyu, tidak sampai membuatnya terluka parah.." ucap Siwon dengan nada lembut dan tak lupa sambil tersenyum tulus pada Changmin.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon sambil menekuk wajahnya dengan kusut.

_Oh tak sadarkah kau tuan Choi Siwon? Kau telah membuat babymu cemburu dengan menyebut Changmin 'sayang'.._

Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya mencubit pinggang Siwon hingga Siwon meringis kesakitan.

"Auch! Sakit baby!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau genit pada Changmin!" Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi merajuknya pada sang kekasih tampannya dan memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Siwon.

"Oh ayolah _Baby_.. Changmin itu sudah kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri.. Jangan cemburu seperti itu.." Siwon melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping dengan posesif.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Changmin hanya menatap bingung pasangan di hadapannya saat ini.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon tentang Changmin. Siwon hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai adik.

Tidak lebih.

Dan hal itu dikarenakan orang tua Changmin yang merupakan sahabat dari orang tua Siwon. Hingga akhirnya saat orang tua Changmin meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, Changmin yang merupakan anak tunggal harus hidup sebatang kara.

Itulah sebabnya orang tua Siwon mengadopsi Changmin dan mendidik Changmin hingga seperti saat ini.

Dan jangan salahkan sikap polos dan manja Changmin. Karena memang orang tua Siwon memanjakannya dan Siwon malah semakin memanjakannya saking senangnya ia memiliki seorang adik.

"Kalau tidak cemburu, cium aku sekarang _baby_.." bisik Siwon seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun yang sensitif.

"Yak! Dasar kuda mesum!" amuk Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan memberikan _death glare_ pada Siwon.

Sementara Siwon?

Oh.. dia malah semakin terpesona dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya yang menurutnya menggemaskan ketika sedang marah dan merajuk.

"Ehem! Maaf.. Kalau aku mengganggu.. Lebih baik aku pergi saja.."

Changmin yang merasa diacuhkan kehadirannya oleh pasangan duet maut evil-kuda di hadapannya, segera membereskan tas ranselnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Changmin, membuatnya berhenti bergerak dan menoleh pada Siwon —yang memegang tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengganggu Changminnie.. Justru sepertinya, aku yang mengganggu makan siang kalian.." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah mengatakan _'Ayolah babyKyu.. Jangan buat Changmin merasa bersalah'_

Dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Siwon mengangguk samar dan beralih menatap Changmin.

"Habiskan makanmu dulu,Min. Dan lagipula.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya mencoba mengintimidasi Changmin dengan tatapannya itu.

Hingga seketika saja wajah Changmin memerah mengingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir diajukan padanya.

Bukan karena malu.

Tapi justru karena ia menahan amarah.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan _sex_ dengan Yunho hyung! Aku ini masih perjaka!" ucap Changmin polos.

"Kyaa~" terdengar sorai tertahan dari beberapa yeoja di restoran itu.

Sontak ketiga kepala —Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon— menoleh ke arah sumber suara teriakan itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya malas, Changmin malah mengernyit bingung dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Changminnie!"

Bentakan Siwon membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sungguh, Changmin bingung dan tak paham dengan situasi seisi restoran saat itu.

"Jangan menampilkan wajah menggemaskan seperti itu! Memangnya kau tidak sadar, sedari tadi banyak yeoja dan namja yang tengah memandang 'lapar' terhadapmu,eoh?!" sungut Siwon sambil berusaha memberikan _death glare_ tersadisnya pada masing-masing individu yang ketahuan memandangi Changmin.

Bagaimana pun juga, Siwon merasa berkewajiban melindungi dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Oh! Tapi tunggu!"

Siwon sepertinya baru menangkap apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Changmin.

Ia memandang Changmin tak percaya dan melirik _babyKyu_nya seolah meminta penjelasan pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu hyung! Kau tanyakan sendiri saja pada Changmin!" Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban atas tatapan Siwon padanya.

_Benar-benar interaksi yang aneh._

Seolah Kyuhyun dan Siwon benar-benar bisa bertelepati hanya dari tatapan mata mereka.

"Begini Changminnie.. Kau tahu kan aku mengenal Yunho sejak kita masih training di management artis kita dulu?"

Changmin mengangguk atas jawaban pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku tahu Yunho hyung itu orang yang seperti apa.."

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengangguk setuju. Toh, kenyataannya Yunho dan Siwon memang bersahabat jauh sebelum mereka debut sebagai artis sebagai trainer di bawah naungan management artis yang sama.

"Kalau babyKyu mengataiku sebagai namja mesum, maka aku akan bilang bahwa Yunho hyung adalah namja termesum yang pernah aku temui!"

"Eh?" Changmin mengernyit bingung menatap Siwon. Ia sungguh tak paham arah pembicaraan Siwon saat ini.

"Kau tahu Kim Jaejoong? Penyanyi yang sekarang sudah _go international_ itu? Dia adalah mantan kekasih Yunho"

**Deg!**

Changmin mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Siwon.

Pasalnya, Yunho tak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Changmin.

Ia tak pernah tahu siapa saja mantan kekasih Yunho.

"Jaejoong adalah mantan kekasih Yunho yang terakhir. Kau tahu kan?" Siwon memandang Changmin khawatir begitu melihat raut gelisah di wajah Changmin.

Dan Changmin kembali mengangguk

—sebagai simbol kebohongannya.

"6 tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka selalu melakukan 'itu' hampir setiap hari di saat ada kesempatan!"

**Deg! Deg! Deg!**

Changmin tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar penuturan Siwon.

"Jadi tentu saja aku tak percaya kalau kalian belum pernah melakukannya! Ayolah.. mengaku saja!" goda Siwon pada Changmin.

Sementara Changmin?

Ia merasa seluruh dunia berputar di sekitarnya hingga ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada taplak meja di hadapannya.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat lengan kaus Siwon. Ia sahabat terdekat Changmin. Pasti memiliki ikatan batin dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Changmin yang membeku saat ini.

Ya, Changmin tiba-tiba saja tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Hatinya terasa sesak mendapati kenyataan itu.

4 tahun Changmin menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho menyentuhnya.

Bahkan,

_Yunho tak pernah mencium Changmin tepat di bibirnya._

Selama ini, Yunho hanya menyalurkan kasih sayangnya melalui pelukan hangat dan kecupan di dahi sebelum Changmin tidur. Hanya itu.

Tak pernah lebih.

Dan Siwon yang tak paham dengan situasi di hadapannya segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang semakin mencengkeram erat lengan kekar Siwon.

_'Ada apa?'_ Begitulah kira-kira arti raut wajah Siwon yang mengernyit ke arah Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia sungguh bingung harus berbuat apa.

Ia paham sekali kalau saat ini Changmin tengah menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa serba salah.

Tak seharusnya ia bertanya hal yang berlebihan pada Changmin.

Ia hanya ingin Changmin menyalurkan cerita kebahagiaan Changmin yang baru saja dilamar Yunho.

Tapi Kyuhyun juga sadar bahwa ini bukan salah ia sepenuhnya.

Siwon yang bermulut besar itu juga ikut andil dalam membuat perasaan Changmin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa..."

Suara lirih Changmin membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpandang-pandangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah Changmin.

"Kenapa Yunho hyung putus dengan Kim Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan khawatir Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dan lebih memilih karirnya untuk _go international_.." jawab Siwon ragu-ragu.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada Siwon, tapi Siwon akhirnya mengerti arti cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya yang semakin keras dan cukup menyakiti lengannya.

Tak seharusnya Siwon berbicara banyak tentang masa lalu Yunho.

"Tapi Yunho pernah bilang padaku.. Bahwa ia sangat bahagia bersamamu. Hatinya sepenuhnya yakin telah memilihmu. Bahkan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaanmu. Asalkan kau bahagia, ia akan memberikan apapun untukmu.." lanjut Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Changmin dan tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Yunho sangat mencintaimu, Changminnie.. Kau tidak perlu meragukan cintanya padamu.."

Changmin memberanikan diri menatap mata Siwon. Berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi kemudian hasilnya nihil.

Changmin bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar adanya.

Tak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta Yunho untuknya.

Tidak mungkin Yunho tidak mencintainya, jika Yunho berani melamarnya.

Menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka dalam sepekan ke depan.

Tapi entah mengapa...

Changmin tetap merasakan sakit di dadanya.

.

.

Selama 4 tahun bersama, Changmin selalu merasa nyaman di sisi Yunho. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan _skinship_ yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

Baginya, ikatan hati lah yang mampu mengikat cinta dua orang insan.

Bukan hubungan tubuh yang mengikat nafsu.

Tapi mendengar kisah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong...

.

.

Changmin kembali ragu..

.

.

Jika memang benar yang diceritakan Siwon..

—bukankah itu artinya Yunho memang selalu membutuhkan Jaejoong setiap saat?

Jika memang yang diceritakan Siwon benar..

—bukankah ada kemungkinan bahwa Yunho tidak menginginkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong berakhir?

Karena kenyataannya,

Jaejoonglah yang meninggalkan Yunho..

—bukan Yunho yang meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

Changmin menjadi ragu...

.

.

Apakah Yunho memang membutuhkan Changmin di sisinya setiap hari, seperti Yunho membutuhkan Jaejoong?

.

.

Apakah di hati Yunho hanya ada nama Changmin?

—atau malah nama Changmin hanya sebagai selingan dari nama Jaejoong di hatinya?

.

.

"Ne.. _Arraseo_.."

Changmin berusaha tersenyum menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Meskipun hasilnya..

—hanya menghasilkan sebuah senyuman miris.

"Maaf Kyu, Siwon hyung.. Aku harus pergi sekarang.. Aku sudah janji mau ke lokasi syuting Yunho hyung hari ini.." pamit Changmin pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Bohong.. Tentu saja Changmin berbohong..

Karena pergi dan menyendiri,

itulah yang dibutuhkan Changmin saat ini.

"Baiklah.. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yunho hyung.."

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar pesan dari Siwon.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Min.. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu.."

"Tak apa, Kyu.. Aku pergi ya.. _Annyeong!_"

Changmin bergegas pergi dari restoran itu setelah sebelumnya membayarkan seluruh pesanannya dan Kyuhyun.

Ya, ia memang berniat untuk mentraktir Kyuhyun hari ini karena saking bahagianya ia yang akan segera menikah dengan Yunho.

Tapi siapa sangka..

Pertemuan makan siang itu..

Membuat kebahagiaannya luntur seketika.

Siapa sangka..

Bahwa ia menemukan fakta lain tentang calon suaminya yang dalam waktu seminggu ini akan merubah status lajangnya.

Changmin terus saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah.

_"hiks..hiks.."_

Isakan lirih terus mengiringi langkahnya.

Tak ia perdulikan pandangan iba dari orang-orang di sekitarnya yang melihat bulir bening terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Tuhan.. kenapa rasanya sesak sekali.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa terima tentang masa lalu Yunho hyung?" bisik Changmin lirih entah pada siapa.

Ia terus melangkah di tengah hiruk pikuknya orang berlalu lalang. Tak menghiraukan terik matahari yang begitu menyengat kulit siang itu. Tak merasakan kakinya yang sudah lelah berjalan dan menopang tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya.

Hingga kakinya berhenti melangkah sendiri di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

_Toko aksesoris tempat semuanya berawal.._

Saat itu..

Changmin yang tengah membeli sebuah boneka gajah harus berebut dengan Yunho yang ternyata ingin membeli boneka itu juga.

Yunho bilang, ia ingin memberikan boneka gajah itu untuk _kekasihnya_..

Dan kini Changmin yakin,

bahwa Yunho akan memberikan boneka gajah itu untuk Jaejoong

—seandainya saja ia tidak membeli boneka gajah itu lebih dulu.

_"hiks..hiks.."_

Changmin kembali terisak mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu.

Saat itu, Changmin baru saja akan memulai karirnya sebagai jurnalis. Sehingga wajar saja jika ia tak tahu hubungan asmara aktor dan penyanyi papan atas Jung Yunho, dengan seorang penyanyi terkenal, Kim Jaejoong.

'_Semua butuh waktu...'_

Hanya tiga kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho ketika Changmin bertanya tentang masa lalunya.

Tapi kini..

Changmin adalah calon istri sah Yunho..

Mengapa Yunho tak pernah mau membuka masa lalunya pada Changmin?

.

.

Mungkinkah karena Yunho belum sepenuhnya yakin pada Changmin?

.

.

Mungkinkah Yunho belum bisa mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya pada Changmin?

.

.

'_Semua butuh waktu...'_

.

.

Tiga kata itu kembali terucap ketika Changmin bertanya,

—m_engapa pernikahan kita tidak dipublikasikan?_

.

.

_"hiks..hiks.."_

Air mata semakin deras menuruni pipi Changmin.

.

.

Mengapa semua orang tahu saat seorang Jung Yunho menjalin kasih dengan Kim Jaejoong?

Tapi mengapa semua orang tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Yunho saat ini? Calon istri sahnya..

—yang akan mendampingi hidupnya.

_"Apa sebegitu tidak berartinya aku?" _tanya Changmin lagi-lagi entah pada siapa.

.

.

Changmin terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Hingga kakinya berhenti pada sebuah taman tak terawat di sudut kota Seoul.

Tak ada pengunjung lain di taman itu selain Changmin.

Baguslah..

Karena Changmin memang ingin seorang sendiri.

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah mulai keropos. Terlihat usang dan berdebu.

Namun ia tak perduli dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana. Menatap _wallpaper_ yang terpampang di sana dengan tatapan miris dan terluka.

_Wallpaper.._

—Yunho yang tengah merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat membayangkan tangan itu pernah menyentuh seluruh tubuh orang lain...

—bukan dirinya.

Dadanya terasa sesak membayangkan ada tangan orang lain yang pernah 'menyentuh' Yunho-_nya._

_"hiks..hikss.."_

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis tersedu sambil mencengkeram erat ponsel pintarnya.

Tak sadar, bahwa ia telah menekan tombol panggilan cepat pada _speed dial_ nomor 1 di ponsel itu.

_"Minnie... Ada apa meneleponku?" _suara di seberang telepon mengagetkan Changmin dan menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_"Minnie? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Changmin membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut gemetar menahan pecahan tangis itu.

Dalam hati, Changmin merutuki kebodohannya yang menyimpan nomor itu sebagai _speed dial_ nomor 1 di ponselnya.

_"Minnie? Jawab aku Minnie!"_ suara di seberang telepon terdengar panik saat Changmin tak juga menjawab sapaannya.

"Ne hyung.." jawab Changmin dengan suara parau karena menahan tangis

—atau terlalu lama menangis?

_"Kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara di seberang telepon kini mulai terdengar khawatir. Mungkin karena mendengar suara Changmin yang serak.

"Tidak.. Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.."

Inilah kelebihan Changmin. Ia tak pernah bisa berbohong pada Yunho. Walau terkadang, ia hanya..

—menyembunyikan keadaan.

_"Kenapa? Kau kenapa Minnie? Oh demi Tuhan! Jangan membuatku khawatir, sayang.."_

"Jemput aku hyung.."

Entah mengapa Changmin merasakan pusing yang hebat melanda kepalanya.

Mungkin karena ia terlalu sedikit makan saat makan siang bersama Kyuhyun tadi..

Atau mungkin karena terlalu lama berjalan di bawah terik matahari..

Atau karena terlalu banyak menangis akibat sesak di hatinya..

Atau...

—karena ketiga-tiganya?

_"Maaf Minnie, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu saat ini.. Aku masih harus syuting 1 take lagi.. Kau mau menungguku sebentar? Tunggu sampai aku dat—"_

"Tidak perlu, hyung.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.."

Changmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Karena ia kembali tenggelam dalam isakan tangisnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

Selalu seperti ini...

Di saat Changmin membutuhkan Yunho, Yunho tak pernah langsung datang menemuinya.

Selalu saja ada alasan hingga Changmin harus selalu bersabar menunggunya..

Tapi saat ini situasinya berbeda..

Changmin sedang sensitif..

Ia ingin diperhatikan...

Ia ingin merasa diperlakukan secara...

—_'special'_

Walau hanya 1 kali!

.

.

"Changmin?..."

Sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya terdengar sedikit ragu.

" Oh Astaga! Kau benar Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sapaan beruntun dari suara _husky_ itu mengiringi penglihatan Changmin yang kian memudar.

Namun ia sempat melihat raut khawatir pada wajah tak asing itu sebelum akhirnya semua menggelap bagi Changmin.

"Astaga! Changmin!"

Sosok pria bersuara rendah itu segera menahan berat tubuh Changmin dengan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya membawa Changmin pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

" Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi aku harus berterima kasih padamu.." Yunho menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya yang teramat besar pada pria yang membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Heiii.. Kita ini bersahabat sejak SMA! Tak perlu sungkan begitu! Lagipula, aku dan Changmin sudah menjadi partner sejak pertama kali ia terjun di bidang jurnalistik. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membantunya"

"Tapi aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya, Chun.. Ia sempat menghubungiku tadi.. Seharusnya aku segera datang saat mengetahui ia dalam keadaan tidak baik.." Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Changmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Sudahlah, Yun.. Changmin pasti mengerti.." jawab teman Yunho dan Changmin yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu.

"Permisi.. Maaf, siapa wali dari pasien Shim Changmin?" seorang suster memasuki ruang rawat Changmin dan membuat Yoochun dan Yunho menoleh padanya.

"Saya. Saya tunangannya suster.." jawab Yunho menghampiri suster berperawakan cantik dan mungil itu.

"Maaf, tuan.. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa biaya administrasi pasien harus segera dilunasi.." ucap suster itu dengan lembut.

"Oh baiklah. Saya akan membayarnya.."

Sang suster pun menggangguk kecil dan membungkuk sekali sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut.

"Mm.. Yoochun-ah, bisa aku titip Changmin sebentar? Aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan administrasi Changmin" pamit Yunho pada Yoochun.

"Ne.. Kau urus saja dulu administrasinya.. Biar aku yang menjaga Changmin di sini"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yoochun, Yunho pun segera melesat pergi dari ruangan itu

—tanpa menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya Changmin sudah terbangun sedari tadi.

Hanya saja, Changmin berpura-pura tidur untuk mendengarkan percakapan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Bangunlah, Min! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun dari tadi!"

Changmin tersentak kaget mendapat teguran dari Yoochun. Hingga mau tak mau ia pun membuka matanya dan menyengir lebar ke arah Yoochun.

"Hhh.." Yoochun hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah aneh rekan kerja terdekatnya itu.

Changmin sendiri bingung, bagaimana mungkin Yunho yang **tunangan-**nya tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah bangun dari tadi.

Tapi Yoochun?

Dia tahu betul gerak gerik Changmin sekecil apapun, hingga ia menyadari bahwa Changmin sudah terbangun dari pingsannya sedari tadi.

"Hyung.."

Raut wajah Changmin seketika berubah serius menatap dalam mata Yoochun.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Yoochun pasti mengerti...

—bahwa Changmin sedang memiliki masalah.

"Ada apa?" Yoochun menghampiri Changmin dan menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

Inilah yang Changmin suka dari sosok di sampingnya saat ini.

_'He's number 1 gentlement in this world'_ Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Changmin.

Karena Yoochun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut.. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya di saat lemah.. Membantunya berjalan di saat kelelahan... Dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya yang terkadang tak penting.

"Bawa aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini!"

Namun sepertinya permintaan Changmin kali ini membuat Yoochun terperanjat kaget tak percaya.

"Kau masih sakit! Badanmu saja masih lemah!" omel Yoochun dengan panik.

_"Please..."_

Tapi sekhawatir apapun Yoochun pada Changmin, ia akan selalu tak berdaya pada jurus andalan Changmin.

Changmin yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ dan bibir _pouty_ yang mengerucut menggemaskan.

_'Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan jantungku!'_ batin Yoochun tersiksa.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"_Gomawo_ hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Changmin sambil merangkul erat leher Yoochun dan menyurukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum di ceruk leher Yoochun.

Sedangkan Yoochun?

Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil menggendong Changmin _bridal style_ dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusan administrasi Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil karena ponselnya tertinggal di dalam mobilnya.

Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

.

.

Ia tak mungkin salah lihat.

.

.

Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bahagia Changmin yang tersenyum dalam pelukan Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

.

.

Tubuhnya membeku seketika dan nafasnya memburu dengan berat.

.

.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum melihat calon istrinya itu bersama pria lain yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali berlari menghampiri mereka dan merebut Changmin dalam gendongan Yoochun.

Tapi di sisi lain,

Yunho tak ingin melunturkan senyum yang terpatri dengan jelas di bibir manis Changmin..

.

.

_I'd do anything for you_

_Anything you want me to_

_Your love as far as I can see_

_Is all I'm ever gonna need_

_._

_._

Yunho tentu rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Changmin...

Dan jika memang kepergian Changmin bersama Yoochun membuatnya bahagia,

—ia terpaksa membiarkannya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Jadi, intinya kau cemburu, begitu?"

Changmin terpaksa mengakui hal itu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban polos dan wajah menggemaskan Changmin.

"Yak hyung! Berhenti menertawaiku! Atau kusumpahi jidatmu akan bertambah lebar!"

Sontak Yoochun menghentikan tawanya dan mencubit gemas pipi Changmin.

"Yah hhung! Hakiit!" ronta Changmin berusaha melepaskan cubitan Yoochun pada pipinya.

"Rasakan!" Yoochun tersenyum senang setelah melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Changmin.

"Appo~" Changmin mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Dengar Changmin..." Yoochun merubah pandangannya menjadi serius

"..aku ini sahabat Yunho sejak SMA. Jadi aku tahu betul tabiat anak itu. Yaah.. mungkin masa lalunya tidak begitu baik mengingat ia adalah tokoh _showbiz_ yang dikelilingi _hedonista_. Jadi menurutku wajar saja kalau dulu ia seperti itu. Tapi, semenjak ia mengenalmu, ia terlihat seperti..."

Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memikirkan kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan Yunho saat ini.

"Seperti apa?" desak Changmin tak sabar.

"Entahlah.. Hidupnya seperti tertata dengan baik. Bahkan aku sudah jarang melihatnya ke klub malam. Kalaupun aku melihatnya ke klub malam, itu pasti karena ia memang ada undangan resmi yang harus ia hadiri"

Tiba-tiba Changmin kembali teringat kata-kata Siwon siang tadi.

_Tak seharusnya ia meragukan cinta Yunho untuknya._

"Sudahlah..Yang terpenting sekarang, kau harus yakin bahwa Yunho sangat mencintaimu!" Yoochun kembali meyakinkan Changmin.

Akan tetapi..

Entah mengapa,

—rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak mau mempublikasikan pernikahan kami?"

"Hhh..." Yoochun menghela nafas panjang melihat wajah murung Changmin dan pertanyaan lirih Changmin yang terdengar menyedihkan itu.

"Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa kuungkapkan. Tapi jawaban pastinya, hanya Yunho yang tahu. Jadi sebaiknya..."

Yoochun menarik tangan Changmin untuk membawanya bangun dari sofa empuk di apartemennya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang! Pulang dan temuilah Yunho! Ia pasti khawatir kau tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah sakit"

Namun bukannya menurut, Changmin justru menghempaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau ia khawatir padaku, kenapa tak ada satupun telepon darinya dari tadi?!"

_'Benar juga'_ batin Yoochun bingung.

Yoochun dan Changmin sudah lebih dari 3 jam tiba di apartemen Yoochun. Tapi tak sedikitpun Yunho berusaha untuk menghubungi salah satu di antara mereka.

"Changmin, kau sudah akan menikah dengan Yunho. Satu minggu lagi! Kau akan sah menjadi istrinya. Lusa kalian sudah harus berangkat ke Belanda untuk bersiap-siap melakukan pernikahan kalian. Bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi egomu kali ini saja? Bicara baik-baik padanya. Dan enyahkan segala kegundahanmu dengan bertanya langsung padanya!" omel Yoochun panjang lebar.

Apa yang dikatakan Yoochun memang sepenuhnya benar.

Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan penyelesaian yang harus Changmin ambil.

Dan mau tak mau, Changmin pun akhirnya menurut ketika Yoochun membawanya pulang ke apartemennya yang ditinggalinya bersama dengan Yunho.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Nah, ingat pesanku tadi! Bicara baik-baik.. Setelah itu, langsung istirahat! Karena kondisimu masih lemah" Yoochun memberi amanat pada Changmin saat mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Changmin dan Yunho.

Changmin pun hanya bisa menggangguk patuh menjawab semua amanat Yoochun padanya.

Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dan sedikit mengacak lembut surai cokelat Changmin, Yoochun pun melesat pergi.

Changmin merasa sedikit senang akan keberadaan Yoochun. Dia seolah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang kakak sekaligus... _kekasih?_

Dan setelah Changmin memandang punggung Yoochun yang menghilang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu apartemennya. Ah tidak, apartemen Yunho lebih tepatnya. Toh ia hanya menumpang hidup pada Yunho.

.

.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Changmin memegang knop pintu yang sebelumnya sudah ia buka kunci passwordnya.

Entah kenapa,

—lagi-lagi perasaannya tidak enak.

Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya...

.

.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu namun...

Badannya seketika menegang kaku...

.

.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat...

.

.

Kakinya terasa melayang di udara...

—begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam apartemen itu.

.

.

Yunho..

Kekasihnya..

Calon suaminya..

.

.

_Berciuman_..

.

.

—dengan pria lain.

.

.

Sontak saja mata Changmin terasa panas dengan genangan air mata yang menyeruak keluar tak terhenti.

_**Sesak!**_

Hatinya sakit tak terbayangkan perihnya.

.

.

"Kim..." desis Changmin dengan teramat lirih melalui sudut bibirnya yang bergemeletuk bergetar

.

.

—Jaejoong.."

.

.

Namun ternyata suara lirih itu mampu terdengar salah satu sosok di sana.

.

Sosok yang terduduk di sofa dengan namja cantik yang duduk dan memagut mesra bibirnya di atas pangkuannya.

.

Sosok itu membelalakkan matanya menatap Changmin dan segera mendorong namja cantik di atasnya.

.

.

"_Yunnie_.. Mau bermain kasar,eoh?" tawar namja cantik itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang menggoda.

.

.

Dan Changmin tak sanggup lagi berada lebih lama di tempat itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat yang ia mampu.

.

.

Tak perduli nyeri di kepalanya yang semakin hebat...

Tak perduli dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin lemah...

Tak perduli dengan pandangan matanya yang semakin kabur...

.

.

"Minnie! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Sayup-sayup suara yang terdengar di belakang Changmin tak mampu menghentikan larinya yang semakin lemah.

.

.

.

**TIIIIIIIIN!**

Tak sempat Changmin menoleh ke arah suara memekikkan telinga itu

**BRAKK!**

—tubuhnya telah lebih dulu terpental tak terarah.

"MINNIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Suara lengkingan klakson mobil,

sakit di sekujur tubuh,

serta panggilan dari dua orang namja yang dikenalnya,

menjadi pengantar Changmin menuju kegelapan...

.

_2 orang..._

Yang satu dicintainya..

.

.

Dan yang satu lagi saling mencinta...

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Minnie bertahanlah.. Aku mohon!"

Yoochun menggenggam erat tangan Changmin yang terkulai lemah sambil terus merapalkan kalimat penyemangat itu.

Seolah kalimat itu mampu didengar dan dilakukan Changmin.

Air mata terus mengalir di pipi tirusnya dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok di hadapannya di dalam _ambulance_ itu.

Sementara sosok pria di seberang Yoochun,

ia hanya membeku.

Tatapannya kosong...

Lidahnya kelu...

.

.

Sesekali Yoochun melirik ke sosok di seberangnya. Sesekali pula terlintas di benaknya,

—bahwa ini kesalahan'nya'..

Yoochun yang memang ada di tempat kejadian, bisa melihat jelas keadaan Changmin saat itu.

.

.

Yoochun yang baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya, melihat Changmin berlari ke luar apartemen sambil menangis dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Yoochun bahkan sudah akan turun dari mobilnya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil akan menabrak Changmin.

.

.

Namun semua sia-sia...

.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat...

.

Dan Changmin sudah terpental di tengah jalan dengan darah yang tak berhenti keluar dari kepalanya...

.

Jika saja Tuhan bisa diajak bernegosiasi, Yoochun rela menggantikan posisi Changmin saat ini.

Yoochun rela melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Changmin.

Meski itu, harus membunuh

—hatinya sendiri.

.

.

Yoochun baru saja tersadar akan perasaan cintanya pada Changmin ketika Changmin menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho.

.

Dan Yoochun memilih untuk mengalah pada sang sahabat. Berharap Yunho dapat membahagiakan Changmin.

.

Tapi nyatanya...

.

.

Pilihannya justru salah.

Yoochun baru tersadar sekarang,

—bahwa pilihannya salah.

.

Tak seharusnya ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan Changmin.

.

.

Karena selama Changmin menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, kerapkali Changmin mengeluhkan kisah cintanya pada Yoochun.

.

Changmin menangis dalam pelukannya...

.

Changmin lelah dalam gendongannya...

.

Dan Changmin terlelap di bahunya...

.

.

Kalau saja dulu ia tak menyerah semudah itu..

Mungkin kini Changmin bahagia bersamanya...

_._

_Mungkinkah?_

.

.

Dan sekarang Yoochun sudah tak perduli lagi jika ia dianggap egois.

Kali ini...

Ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya..

_Changmin-nya.._

Yang akan ia bawa pada kebahagiaan selamanya..

**.**

**..**

**...**

Yoochun tak pernah berhenti berdoa dalam bisikannya.

Yoochun bahkan rela tak tidur menanti operasi Changmin.

Namun berbeda dengan Yoochun,

—sesosok lain di depan ruang ICU itu tak bergerak di tempatnya.

.

.

Yunho masih mematung bisu.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Bahkan ia mengabaikan sesak di jantungnya sendiri.

Hatinya terus berkecamuk antara rasa khawatir..

Panik...

Dan yang paling mendominasi dari semua itu, ia merasa...

.

.

—bersalah.

.

.

"Minnie..." suara lirih dari bibir Yunho membuat Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat ke arah seberang tempat duduknya saat ini.

Tepat ketika Yoochun melihat ke arah seberang itu, tubuh Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung, .

.

—kini merosok ke lantai.

.

Ia jatuh terduduk di kedua lututnya.

Dan air mata mulai merembes keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun?"

.

.

.

Satu kalimat pertanyaan Yoochun mampu menyengat tubuh Yunho dengan jutaan volt listrik.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

.

.

.

Satu lagi pertanyaan Yoochun yang mampu menyekat tenggorokkannya hingga terasa sesak sekali nafasnya.

.

.

Mulut Yunho terkunci rapat mendapati pertanyaan tersudut dari Yoochun.

.

.

Ia bukannya buta atau menutup mata selama ini...

Yunho tentu tahu akan tatapan cinta Yoochun terhadap Changmin...

Dan kini,

Yunho merasa kalah telak..

.

Ia merasa kalah dari sahabatnya sendiri..

.

Ia merasa bahwa Changmin lebih bahagia jika ia bersama Yoochun..

.

Pikiran Yunho terus saja berkelumit di kepalanya..

.

Setelah semua yang terjadi...

Setelah ia menganggap sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Changmin...

Setelah akhirnya ia bersiap menuju pelaminan bersama Changmin...

.

.

Haruskah..

.

.

.

Ia menyerah sekarang?

.

.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya hingga berdiri tepat di depan Yunho.

.

.

"Mulai detik ini—"

Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang kini menampakkan dengan jelas kilat keseriusan di matanya.

"—serahkan Changmin padaku!"

.

.

Yunho tak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

.

Apakah ia akan bertahan

.

.

.

.

"A-aku—" Yunho mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang kaku

.

.

Atau... menyerahkan saja Changmin pada Yoochun?

.

.

.

.

"—menyerah"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC or END?**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Nanachan datang kembali! Annyeong!**

**Kenapa gini? Kenapa gini fanficsnya? o.O #bingung sendiri**

**Tapi author yang satu ini suka happy ending kok ^.^ Tapi happy endingnya buat pair yang mana yaaa? Emmm... *mikir keras***

**Oh ya, kemarin ada reviewer yang tanya, kenapa fanfics2 author yang baru, tetiba ngilang?**

**Jawabannya adalaaaah..**

**Itu karena author sendiri yang delete! *wink* ;)**

**Author cuma akan publish fanfic author selama 24 jam (bener gak ya? Yaah kira2 segitulah), jadi kalo lebih dari sehari, yaaa wassalam ;)**

**Sementara untuk Twoshots ini, keputusannya ada di tangan kalian.. Kalo ada yang mau lanjut, yah terpaksa gak akan author delete dulu. Tapi kalo yang mau end di sini aja, yosh cukup sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Dan tak lupa ucapan terima kasih author untuk reviewer di fanfics author kemarin yang berjudul 'Wasiat?'**

**vivi minnie, ajib4ff, vely, lunajung, Anakonda Tjakep, shin min hyo, kame chan, xxx, ryassy2, melqbunny, GaemGyu92**

**Uuu sepertinya kalian pembaca setia fanfics author ya? Jadi terharu :') Sini author kasih cipok basah pake bibir love-nya Yunho :***

**Untuk yang minta sekuel wasiat?, akan author pertimbangkan..**

**..See you..**


	2. Chapter 2

"A-aku—" Yunho mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya yang kaku

.

.

Yunho benar-benar di ambang frustasi dan bersalahnya. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Changmin lebih menderita dari ini.

.

.

"—menyerah"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~I'd Do Anything For You~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Plagiat! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**..TwoShots Story..**

**.**

**.**

**Story 2 of 2**

**.**

**..**

**...**

_Sreet_

Yoochun segera menarik kasar kerah kemeja Yunho hingga membuatnya berdiri dengan paksa.

"Bajingan!"

**Bugh!**

Yoochun melayangkan pukulannya telak di sisi kiri wajah tampan Yunho yang selama ini terawat dengan amat baik.

"Setelah semua yang Changmin perjuangkan untukmu, dengan begitu mudahnya kau MENYERAH?! HAH?!"

**Bugh!**

Yoochun benar-benar naik pitam dan melayangkan lagi pukulan kerasnya, kali ini di sisi kanan wajah tampan Yunho yang tampak kusut.

"Pukul aku lagi..." lirih Yunho tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

**Bugh!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga kali ini Yoochun menghantam perut Yunho. Hingga Yunho memekik tertahan dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai dingin dan sunyi malam itu.

Dengan nafas yang menderu cepat dan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja, Yoochun memandang sengit tubuh Yunho yang kini meringkuk di kakinya.

Namun, air mata Yoochun tak berhenti membanjiri pipi tirusnya.

Hatinya tersayat perih melihat situasi saat ini.

Bukan..

Bukan karena ia melihat sahabatnya babak belur oleh ulahnya sendiri...

Tapi karena seolah ia merasakan apa yang Changmin rasakan..

Bagaimana seandainya Changmin tahu, bahwa Yunho menyerah begitu saja pada hubungan mereka berdua—

.

.

—menjelang hari pernikahannya.

Yoochun tak menyangka jika sahabat yang ia percayakan untuk menjaga hati Changmin, kini malah berusaha menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

"M-min..nie.." Yunho berucap di sela-sela rintihan kesakitannya yang memuntahkan darah.

"I-ia... Melihatku... ber- _uhuk_.. ciuman.. dengan Jaejoong"

Yoochun membeku dengan tatapan tak percaya, mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yunho dengan lirih.

**Duagh!**

"BAJINGAN!"

Yoochun menendang perut Yunho dengan keras.

**"BRENGSEK!"**

**Duagh!**

Sekali lagi Yoochun menendang membabi buta pada Yunho yang kini tak berdaya hingga kesadarannya kian menipis.

.

..

...

"Bagaimana keadaannya, hyung?"

Siwon membelai lembut wajah dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan tatapan terluka. Untung saja tak ada luka yang terlalu parah pada tubuh Changmin.

Hanya tulang sikunya yang retak dan pendarahan di kepala yang kini sudah teratasi dengan baik.

"Masih belum ada perubahan..Tapi dokter bilang lukanya sembuh dengan cepat.." Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan lemah.

"hiks.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun masih saja terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

Ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang saat ini terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Shh.. sudah babyKyu.. Jangan menangis sayang..Nanti Changminnie mendengar tangisanmu dan ikut bersedih.."

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun berulang kali dengan tangan kirinya yang mengusapkan punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sementara tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Changmin, kini ganti meraih dan menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan lembut. Seolah ia takut akan menyakiti adiknya jika ia menggenggam terlalu erat.

"Terima kasih, hyung.. Kau selalu menemani Changmin di sampingnya.."

Siwon berucap tulus pada Yoochun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sementara Yoochun hanya mampu menjawab ucapan itu dengan senyuman serta tatapan penuh cinta yang selalu tertuju memandang Changmin.

_Tok tok tok.._

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Yoochun, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun untuk melihat 2 orang paruh baya yang kini memasuki ruang rawat inap Changmin dengan mata yang sembab.

"A-anakku...hiks.." gumam seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Ny. Choi. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan dibantu Tuan Choi yang menangis dalam diam.

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka sudah menganggap Changmin anak mereka sendiri. Sehingga kini saat melihat Changmin terbaring lemah tak berdaya, orang tua itu merasakan sedih tak terkira.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam suasana ruang rawat inap itu hanya hening.

Hanya ada suara elektrokardiograf yang mengalun teratur diselingi isakan tangis dari Kyuhyun dan Ny. Choi.

Hingga akhirnya suara bunyi pintu yang terbuka, membuat seluruh kepala dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

.

.

Dan muncullah sesosok pria di balik pintu itu.

Dengan bantuan tongkat jalan, ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang mengelilingi ranjang tempat Changmin berbaring.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!" desis Siwon begitu melihat Yunho mencoba mendekat ke arahnya.

Sontak Ny. Choi yang tak mengerti apa-apa, menghentikan tangisnya dan memandang tajam ke arah Siwon.

Ny. Choi sendiri bingung begitu mendapati banyak luka memar di wajah tampan Yunho serta kakinya yang tak bisa berjalan dengan baik hingga harus menggunakan tongkat jalan.

"Ia tunangan Minnie, Siwonnie.. Tentu saja ia berhak mengetahui keadaan tunangannya" dengan suara serak Ny. Choi memperingati Siwon yang kini memperlihatkan wajah permusuhan pada Yunho.

Nyonya serta Tuan Choi tentu bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Maklum saja, mereka baru tiba dari Paris untuk urusan perusahaan Choi group. Tentu mereka tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Changmin.

Sementara Siwon? Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Yoochun.

Bahkan Yoochun pun telah menjelaskan bahwa mulai saat ini, Yoochun yang akan berusaha membahagiakan Changmin dan bersedia menggantikan posisi Yunho sebagai tunangannya.

Yoochun juga sudah melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Changmin.

Dan ia berjanji akan mengganti dengan cincin miliknya setelah Changmin siuman.

"Dia bukan tunangan Changmin lagi, eomma" Siwon berujar dengan dingin. Wajahnya mengeras menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

Dan Yunho..

Ia hanya mampu terdiam seribu bahasa.

Ia tahu bahwa kehadirannya tidak diharapkan lagi dalam _lingkaran_ itu.

Ia hanya mampu menatap Changmin sendu.

Berharap Tuhan mau mengabulkan doanya, agar Changmin segera sadar dan setelahnya, menempuh kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?" tanya Tuan Choi meminta penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi.

Namun belum sempat Siwon menjawab, sebuah pergerakan kecil di jari tangan Changmin mengejutkan Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang memang tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka pada masing-masing sisi tangan Changmin.

Yoochun di sebelah kiri. Dan Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan.

Kini keduanya terkesiap dan saling menatap kaget dengan respon yang mereka dapatkan.

_Karena kedua tangan Changmin mulai bergerak.._

"Cepat panggilkan dokter!" ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

.

..

...

Perlahan-lahan mata _bambi_ itu mulai terbuka dan tampak menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar.

"Changminnie.." lirih Ny. Choi begitu melihat Changmin mulai membuka matanya.

Dan dokter pun kembali memeriksa keadaan Changmin sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut pada Changmin yang kini masih masa transisi menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau mengenali mereka?" tanya sang dokter lembut untuk memastikan keadaan Changmin.

Mata Changmin pun bergerak menatap dua sosok paruh baya di sebelah kanannya.

"E-eomma... A-ppa.." ucap Changmin lirih menatap Tuan dan Ny. Choi.

"Iya sayang.." jawab Ny. Choi membelai lembut rambut Changmin.

Tuan dan Ny. Choi tersenyum bahagia melihat anak kesayangan mereka begitu mudahnya mengenali mereka.

Lalu Changmin pun beralih ke samping .

"K-kyu... S-siwon..hyung"

"Ne Changminnie.." jawab Siwon tersenyum lembut.

Kini Changmin menoleh ke arah kirinya dimana berdiri sesosok lelaki menawan yang tak henti tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Membuat Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat wajah yang amat dikenalnya itu.

"Yoochun-hyung.."

Dan Yoochun hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum tampan.

_Terakhir..._

Changmin melihat ke arah sesosok pria dengan banyak luka memar di wajahnya.

Namun sebanyak apapun luka di wajah itu, Changmin mengakui dalam hati, bahwa pria itu begitu—

"Kau... siapa?"

—tampan.

Pertanyaan Changmin sontak membuat seluruh mata terkejut ke arah Changmin. Tak bedanya pada sosok yang tak mampu dikenali Changmin itu.

Namun sosok itu masih bisa tersenyum menatap lembut Changmin. Walaupun senyumannya terasa...

..pahit dan menyakitkan hatinya sendiri.

_'Bahkan kau juga membuangku dari hidupmu...'_

Ungkapan batin itu ditujukan Yunho untuk Changmin.

.

..

...

...

"Amnesia parsial... pasien dengan amnesia ini tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat beberapa orang dalam waktu yang lama, dapat mencapai 3 tahun bahkan bisa selamanya... Kondisi ini bisa terjadi karena pasien memiliki kerusakan otak atau trauma yang besar pada suatu kejadian. Jadi dalam kasus Changmin, dia mengalami trauma yang berat pada orang-orang tertentu sehingga tidak mampu mengingatnya.."

Yunho yang mencuri dengar di depan ruang dokter hanya mampu menangis begitu mendengar penjelasan dokter yang menangani Changmin.

Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri proses mematikan tunangannya di depan mata.

Dan kini...

Ia merasa benar-benar tak berarti lagi hidup di dunia ini.

Mendapati orang yang paling dicintainya memiliki trauma besar padanya. Hingga Changmin tak bisa mengingat Yunho sedikitpun.

Yunho memejamkan matanya yang sudah banjir air mata.

_'Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali... Aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakanmu lagi... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu...'_

Namun semua terlambat...

Dan sang waktu tak mau berkompromi dengannya.

Karena waktu terus berjalan. Meninggalkan penyesalan pada dirinya yang tak kunjung hilang.

.

..

...

"Yunnie.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku bawakan buah kesukaanmu.." seorang namja cantik memasuki ruang rawat inap Yunho dan menyusun buah yang baru saja dibawanya ke dalam keranjang buah yang terletak di meja samping ranjang Yunho.

"Pergilah Jae.." ucap Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang memandang lurus ke depan.

Ucapan yang terdengar pelan itu membuat sang namja cantik, Kim Jaejoong, menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha menaiki ranjang dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Pergi.." ulang Yunho masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho.

"Hei... Aku tahu kau selalu menginginkanku.. Mau melakukan 'itu' di sini? Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba sensasi bercinta di atas ranjang rumah sakit.." bisik Jaejoong seduktif di depan bibir Yunho.

"Kubilang... Pergi! **PERGI!**" Yunho menghempaskan lengan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya hingga Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?!" amuk Jaejoong setelah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Yunho.

"Apa ini gara-gara namja murahan itu, hah?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Desis Yunho yang kini akhirnya memandang Jaejoong tepat di mata. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar pujaan hatinya dihina sebagai namja murahan.

"Yun, sadarlah! Dia hanya pelarianmu! Akulah cinta sejatimu! Kau hanya bisa puas dengan tubuhku! Bukan dengan tubuh orang lain!"

"Cih! Kau salah! Kau... SALAH! Aku mencintainya! Aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini! Aku mencintainya walaupun aku belum pernah menyentuhnya!"

Jaejoong terperanjat mendengar kalimat penegasan dari Yunho.

"Dia terlalu suci untuk kunodai.. Dia terlalu berharga untuk kusakiti.. Dia segala galanya bagiku..hiks.."

Yunho kini mulai tertunduk dan terisak dalam tangis kesedihannya.

"Tidak..Ini... tidak mungkin.." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Awalnya ia pikir, Yunho hanya bercanda saat menolak ajakannya bercinta di apartemennya beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia pikir Yunho tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Changmin.

_Tapi nyatanya..._

Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana frustasinya Yunho tanpa Changmin.

Dulu, waktu ia meninggalkan Yunho, ia tak pernah melihat Yunho segila ini.

"Minnie...hiks..hiks..Minnie..."

Keadaan berantakan Yunho yang menangis terisak menyebut sebuah nama meyakinkan segalanya.

Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menerima kenyataan ini.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang tak henti merapalkan sebuah nama...

_'Minnie...'_

.

..

...

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Changmin membuka matanya kembali. Dan keadaan Changmin bisa dikatakan jauh lebih baik. Hingga kini Changmin sudah bisa ditinggal seorang diri. Karena masing-masing orang terdekatnya juga harus melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kini ia duduk termangu di bangku taman rumah sakit sore itu. Poninya yang hampir menutupi mata bergerak gemulai seiring hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Ia terduduk memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar dan kamboja yang berhembus di taman itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya mengusik kegiatan damainya sore itu.

"Sedang apa, _baby_?" tanya Siwon, sang kekasih yang kini meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher putih Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu mengagumi aroma alami kekasihnya yang memabukkan itu.

Merasa terusik, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap dedaunan yang bergoyang di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.."

Kyuhyun berucap pelan hampir menyerupai gumaman.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, _baby_?" Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya sekilas.

"Tentu saja adikmu, _pabbo_!" cibir Kyuhyun masih dengan nada yang lemah.

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya untuk memutar tubuh sang kekasih agar duduk menghadapnya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan

_'Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti..'_

Menjawab arti di balik tatapan Siwon, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekali sebelum akhirnya menguak kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Changmin tidak amnesia—

.

.

.

—sama sekali tidak"

Dan kalimat fakta itu membuat Siwon terperanjat kaget bukan main.

"Changmin berusaha melupakan Yunho—

Siwon mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun dengan alis tebalnya yang bertaut menjadi satu.

"—namun ternyata ia tak mampu melakukannya"

.

..

...

Air dan api.

Perang dan cinta.

Dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang itu memang terlihat mustahil untuk disatukan.

Namun jika dilihat lebih dalam..

.

.

..keduanya tak bisa terpisahkan.

.

.

Api hanya bisa padam dengan air. Dan air bisa habis jika dipanaskan dengan api.

.

Perang tak akan bisa damai tanpa adanya cinta. Dan cinta bisa bercerai berai karena berperang.

.

Seperti dua insan yang saat ini menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit yang sama.

Keduanya tampak gelisah di ranjang masing-masing. Dalam ruangannya masing-masing.

Dipisahkan dalam jarak tertentu, namun ternyata pikiran mereka menjadi satu..

.

.

_"Minnie.."_

_"Yunho hyung.."_

.

.

Dan secara bersamaan, mereka bangkit dari ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Yunho berniat untuk menuju kamar Changmin.

.

Dan Changmin berniat menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan dimana ruang rawat inap Yunho.

.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkan mereka..

Atau justru takdir tak ingin memihak mereka?

.

Yunho telah sampai di pintu kamar inap Changmin. Dan ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah ranjang kosong tak berpenghuni.

.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Changmin tengah berjalan menuju kamar inap Yunho. Dan ia terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan itu.

Dan Changmin tak bisa merasakan lebih sakit lebih dari ini.

Ia pun memilih untuk memutar balik arah langkahnya dengan berderai air mata.

_._

_'Ternyata Yunho hyung lebih memilihnya dibanding aku..'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepala Changmin dan menyayat hatinya setipis mungkin.

Ia mengira bahwa kedatangan Kim Jaejoong ke kamar Yunho memang diinginkan oleh sang pemilik kamar tersebut.

.

_'Tak seharusnya aku mengharapkan Yunho hyung untuk kembali padaku.. Memperjuangkan cintanya untukku.. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia sudah melupakanku dan memilih bersamanya..'_

.

..

...

Yunho dilanda kepanikan begitu tak mendapati Changmin di kamarnya.

Ia tahu betul bahwa kondisi Changmin masih sangat lemah. Kali ini, ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk membawanya kabur dari rumah sakit seperti yang pernah Changmin lakukan dengan Yoochun.

Yunho berusaha berlari dengan kakinya yang terpincang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak begitu ia melihat siluet lemah yang berguncang di sudut koridor.

Ia tentu saja hafal bentuk tubuh itu.

.

Tubuh yang selalu didekapnya ketika tidur.

.

Tubuh yang selalu ingin memeluknya untuk melindunginya.

.

.

Dengan kakinya yang berjalan pincang, Yunho menghampiri sosok yang menangis di balik lututnya yang terlipat.

Dan perlahan Yunho mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

Membuat sosok yang menangis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan terbelalak kaget.

"Pergi!"

Changmin menepis tangan Yunho di punggungnya dengan kasar.

Dan satu kata itu cukup ampuh membuat Yunho merasa hancur seketika.

.

.

_I'd walk halfway around the world_

_I'd go anywhere for you_

_Anywhere you asked me to_

_I'd do anything for you_

_Anything you want me to_

.

.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapannya yang terluka.

Betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sang pujaan hati.

Namun ia serasa dihempaskan ke jurang saat melihat Changmin yang menatapnya benci dan terluka.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.." Yunho bersuara lembut

"Aku tak mengenalmu! Jadi jangan urusi aku lagi! PERGI!" Changmin berteriak tepat di wajah Yunho.

Membuat Yunho tak tahan lagi menahan kepedihannya dan menitikan air matanya ketika Changmin menjauh pergi.

Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu.. hiks.. Aku sangat mencintaimu—"

Siapapun yang melihat Yunho saat ini. Mungkin mereka akan berfikir bahwa ia saat ini sedang syuting drama romansanya.

Karena siapapun yang mengenal Yunho dengan baik, mereka pasti tak menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal kuat dan keras, bisa hancur lebur hanya karena sebuah nama

"—Minnie..."

.

..

...

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyuapi Changmin makan.

"Ne.. tanyakan saja apapun yang mau kau tanyakan, hyung.." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau... Apa benar.. kau... tidak ingat sama sekali dengan pria yang kau lihat saat kau siuman?" tanya Yoochun ragu.

Sebenarnya, saat ini Changmin gugup bukan main mendapati pertanyaan Yoochun itu. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin.

"Maksudmu pria yang memakai tongkat jalan itu?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang dia buat senormal mungkin.

"Ya.."

"Ani. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Dia... Jung Yunho.. teman sekolahku sewaktu SMA.."

"Oh" Changmin mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Dan ia segera meminumnya untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang serasa tercekat.

Ia masih berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin di hadapan Yoochun.

Dan sepertinya Changmin melupakan satu hal...

.

.

Yoochun selalu mengerti arti dari setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan Changmin, bahkan sekecil apapun.

.

Ia tidak tertipu dengan kenyataan..

...bahwa Changmin tidak amnesia.

.

..

...

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Changminnie sebenarnya tidak amnesia?" Siwon mendesak Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"Semalam, sewaktu aku berjaga saat Changmin tidur.. Aku mendengar Changmin mengigau menyebut nama Yunho.. Kau tahu kan apa artinya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

Sementara Siwon sendiri bingung dengan sikap memohon Kyuhyun padanya.

"Apa yang kau mau aku lakukan?"

"Kumohon.. biarkan Changmin menentukan pilihannya sendiri.. Aku tahu ia sangat mencintai Yunho hyung.. Aku tahu itu.."

"Kau salah baby.. Changmin seharusnya bersama Yoochun"

"Tidak hyung.. Aku sahabatnya! Aku tahu pasti, Changmin sangat mencintai Yunho hyung" Kyuhyun bersikeras dengan permintaannya.

"Tapi Yunho tak pernah mencintai Changmin, Kyu!" Siwon tanpa sadar membentak kekasihnya dengan keras.

"hiks... "

"Ssh.. Baby.. Maafkan hyung.. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu seperti itu.. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa mempercepat pernikahan Yoochun dengan Changmin semata-mata untuk kebahagiaan mereka.."

"hiks..hikss.. Ta-tapi.. Changmin tak akan b-bahagia ji-jika bersama Yoochun hyung.."

"Ssh.. Kau salah baby.. Justru Changmin sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa ia selalu bahagia jika bersama Yoochun"

Kyuhyun masih sesekali terisak di pelukan Siwon yang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan membelai lembut punggungnya.

Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan di bangku taman sore itu.

Tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di balik punggung mereka yang kini tersenyum misterius.

Sebenarnya, seseorang itu berniat untuk bertegur sapa dengan Siwon dan menanyakan barangkali Siwon tahu keberadaan Yunho.

Sebab, orang itu tak menemukan Yunho di dalam ruang rawat inapnya.

Seseorang itu...

Kim Jaejoong, kini memutar balik tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari taman itu dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Kau akan kembali menjadi milikku, Yunnie.."

.

..

...

_**Dua bulan kemudian...**_

.

..

...

Changmin dan Yunho kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Namun semuanya tak lagi sama.

Changmin kini kembali tinggal di rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Choi. Dan ia menjadi lebih pemurung dari biasanya.

Walaupun ia kembali terjun di bidang jurnalistik bersama Yoochun, rekan kerjanya yang kini telah resmi menjadi tunangannya, Changmin tetap merasakan hampa di hatinya.

Mungkin..

Karena tak ada sedikitpun kabar berita yang ia dapatkan tentang mantan tunangannya sejak Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia entertainment.

Bahkan kabar terakhir yang Changmin dengar, Yunho sudah tidak tinggal lagi di apartemen yang sempat Yunho tempati bersamanya.

Yunho bagai hilang ditelan bumi.

Dan dari pemberitaan yang ada, hanya Kim Jaejoong yang tahu dimana Yunho berada sekarang.

Namun, ketika para wartawan meminta keterangannya, Kim Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman misterius.

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin tak perduli tentang semua itu. Tapi nyatanya..

Hatinya berkata lain..

Changmin masih memikirkannya..

Changmin masih memikirkan Yunho..

Changmin masih mencintai Yunho..

"Hhh..." Changmin menghelas nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja menerima pesan dari Yoochun bahwa ia tak dapat menemani Changmin bertugas.

Siang itu, Changmin kembali mengumpulkan berita. Dan kali ini ia harus mendapat berita tentang perdagangan gelap sex toys yang terselubungkan oleh toko-toko aksesoris.

Dan di sinilah Changmin berada.

Diantara kawasan pertokoan, ia menemukan sebuah toko aksesoris bernuansa violet.

Jujur saja, Changmin tertarik dengan toko aksesoris itu karena toko itu didekorasi dengan warna favoritnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko aksesoris yang bernama 'Changdolla' itu.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar dibuat terpesona dengan segala pernak pernik yang dijual di toko itu.

Entah perasaannya saja, atau.. memang toko itu mencerminkan _dirinya?_

Matanya berpendar sekeliling toko itu..

Dan entah mengapa, Changmin tertarik sekali dengan sebuah boneka yang terletak di meja kasir.

Boneka itu dipajang terpisah dengan jajaran boneka-boneka yang lain.

Ia merasa..

_Boneka itu spesial..._

Changmin sudah akan mengambilnya ketika tiba-tiba saja pegawai toko itu menghampirinya.

"Maaf Tuan.. Boneka yang itu tidak dijual.." suara seorang yeoja berseragam violet itu menginterupsi tangan Changmin yang sudah akan menyentuh sebuah boneka bambi berukuran sedang.

"Eh? Tidak dijual? Kenapa?" tanya Changmim bingung pada pegawai wanita itu.

"Maaf sekali, Tuan.. Tapi bos kami bilang, ia hanya akan memberikan boneka itu untuk istrinya.."

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal begitu mendengar jawaban sang pegawai wanita.

"Ada apa?"

**Deg!**

Tubuh Changmin menegang kaku mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

_Suara rendah itu.._

_Suara yang sangat ia hafal..._

_Suara yang mampu membuat darahnya berdesir.._

_Suara yang amat dirindukannya..._

"Maaf Sajangnim.. Tuan ini sepertinya ingin membeli boneka bambi.. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah memberitahunya bahwa boneka itu tidak dijual.." jelas pegawai wanita itu pada sang pemilik toko.

Sang pemilik toko itu kemudian tersenyum maklum pada pegawainya.

"Maaf... Tapi aku memang tak menjual boneka itu.." suara bariton itu terdengar lembut di telinga Changmin.

Sementara Changmin? Ia masih tak mau membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertahan pada posisinya.

Hingga akhirnya sang pemilik toko itu berjalan melewati bahu Changmin dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Saat itulah dunia serasa berhenti bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

Mata bambi itu bertemu dengan mata musang.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Yunho saling menatap terkejut satu sama lain.

.

.

Keduanya lama bertatapan dengan tatapan rindu sekaligus—

.

.

"Minnie..."

—terluka.

Yunho yang pertama kali membuka suaranya merasa tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

.

.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ia mengambil boneka bambi di sampingnya menyodorkan boneka itu pada Changmin.

.

.

"Untukmu.. tidak perlu bayar" Yunho memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum menatap Changmin dengan pelupuk matanya yang mulai basah.

.

.

Sontak saja para pegawai toko asesoris itu terkejut mendengar atasan mereka, yang dengan mudahnya memberikan boneka 'spesial' yang selama ini tak pernah tersentuh siapapun.

"Aku tidak mau. Lagipula, pegawaimu tadi bilang, kalau kau hanya akan memberikan boneka itu untuk istrimu. Dan aku... aku bukan siapa-siapamu!"

Changmin menepis boneka di hadapannya dan hendak pergi ketika Yunho membuka suaranya kembali.

.

.

"Mata bambi ini mirip denganmu.."

**Deg!**

Jantung Changmin kembali berdegup kencang hingga langkah kakinya terpaksa berhenti. Namun ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Yunho atau..

..menahan air matanya sendiri.

.

.

"Dulu... Aku membeli boneka ini untuk calon istriku.."

**Deg! Deg!**

.

.

"Tapi sekarang... Ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.."

Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

.

.

"Ambillah..." Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang terkulai. Dan ia meletakkan boneka bambi itu pada genggaman tangan Changmin.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan.. Karena.. aku hanya mengenalmu sebagai tunangan Yoochun, sahabatku..."

.

..

...

Malam itu, Changmin memeluk boneka bambi dengan erat sambil menghirup aroma boneka itu dalam-dalam.

Maklum saja, di boneka itu entah kenapa memiliki aroma seperti parfum yang biasa Yunho pakai.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Changmin semakin merindukan Yunho.

Changmin terus saja berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka bambi itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia pasrah dengan perasaan rindunya yang membuncah.

Ia bangun terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Dan bertekad bahwa malam itu juga ia ingin melihat Yunho. Walau hanya dari jauh.

Dan akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi dengan mengajak Kyuhyun. Toh selama ini, Changmin pikir, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak lupa ingatan.

Ya, setelah didesak oleh Kyuhyun, akhirnya Changmin mengaku pada sahabatnya itu jika ia tak pernah lupa ingatan.

Bahkan ingatannya masih setajam dulu.

_"Yeoboseyo.."_

Suara lembut Kyuhyun menyapa pendengaran Changmin di seberang telepon.

"Kyu.. Antarkan aku.."

_"Apa kau gila? Ini sudah jam 10 malam! Siwon hyung pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar rumah!"_

"Iya aku tahu. Karena itu aku meneleponmu! Karena hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Siwon hyung.. Ayolah Kyu.. Bantu aku! Bilang saja kalau aku akan menginap di rumahmu"

_"Aish! Kau ini! Memangnya kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"_

"Aku..."

Hening sejenak.

Terus terang saja, Changmin ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_"Kemana, Min?"_

"Aish.. Sudahlah. Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri! Ayo cepat jemput aku.."

_"Iya iya.."_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah pada permintaan sahabatnya itu. Karena sebetulnya, ia sendiri penasaran, mau kemana Changmin malam-malam begini.

.

..

...

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Kyuhyun memandang sekitar tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sejauh yang ia lihat, hanya ada deretan pertokoan di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat dia dari jauh, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya memandang Changmin.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab sudah saat ia melihat seorang pria tengah menarik tangan pria lainnya keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris di seberang mobilnya terparkir.

"Yunho hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Bahkan, dari dalam mobil itu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Yunho katakan pada namja cantik yang ia bawa keluar dari toko itu.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jauhi aku!"

"Tidak akan! Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Yun! Hanya mencintaiku!"

"Cih! Harus kukatakan berapa kali supaya kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kukatakan! Aku hanya mencintai Changmin! Shim Changmin!"

**Deg!**

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar langsung dari mulut Yunho. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke samping untuk mendapati sahabatnya yang kini menangis tertahan dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa?! Kau seharusnya sadar, Yun! Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah! Dan kau tidak punya harapan sama sekali untuk bersamanya!"

"Aku tahu..."

Yunho merubah pandangannya menjadi terluka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan sahabatku.. Dan aku tak masalah dengan itu.. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk bisa melihatnya hidup bahagia.. Dan aku yakin Yoochun bisa membahagiakannya.." suara Yunho melemah dengan sebulir air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong bergerak maju untuk memeluk Yunho, namun dengan segera Yunho menepisnya.

"Cukup, Jae! Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika bersamaku! Maafkan aku.. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu.. Dulu, hanya ada nafsu di antara kita.. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah

"Aku terlalu mencintainya... Aku tak mau mengkhianati cintanya.."

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu! Sadarlah itu, Yun! Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak mungkin hidup sendiri, Yun! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Kau kurus dan tak terawat! Kau butuh pendamping!"

"Aku hanya membutuhkannya, Jae.. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lain.. Pergilah! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.. Aku tak perduli jika aku harus hidup sendiri hingga akhir hayatku. Karena yang terpenting, Changmin-ku hidup bahagia.."

"Kau gila, Yun! _hiks..hiks_..kau GILA!"

Jaejoong menangis terisak dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho di keheningan malam itu.

Yunho hanya menangis dalam diam menatap kepergian Jaejoong. Ia menangis bukan karena ia menyesal karena telah melepaskan Jaejoong. Tapi karena apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong ia anggap benar.

Ia memang gila.

Ia lebih memilih hidup sendiri dengan cintanya yang terkubur pada Changmin daripada move on dengan orang lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie.." gumam Yunho sambil menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Ia membelai cincin itu dengan lembut sambil berderai air mata.

Sementara di dalam mobil Kyuhyun, Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Aku mencintainya, Kyu..hiks..hiks.. Aku mencintainya.." gumam Changmin berulang kali di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun memang tak pernah salah pada analisanya selama ini. Tanpa Changmin beritahu pun, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Changmin sangat mencintai Yunho.

.

..

...

"Permisi Sajangnim, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.."

Yunho yang sedang beristirahat di ruangannya terinterupsi oleh panggilan pegawai toko aksesorisnya.

"Suruh masuk saja.."

Dan setelah pegawai toko itu pergi, tak lama datang seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Yunho.

"A-aku..."

**Deg!**

Yunho sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang menemuinya siang itu.

"M-maaf jika aku mengganggu istirahatmu.."

"Ani.. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Changmin, orang yang datang sukarela menemuinya.

"Emm.. A-aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.. Sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas boneka yang kau berikan padaku kemarin.." Changmin mengangkat keranjang bekal makan siang yang ia bawa.

Dan Yunho tak bisa lebih senang dari ini. Ia pun tersenyum tulus melihat sang pujaan hatinya kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan rona tipis yang menghiasi wajah malu-malunya.

_'Menggemaskan'_

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

Changmin mengangguk dengan imut menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Maaf aku harus pergi!" Changmin terburu-buru meletakkan bekal makan siang itu namun tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika Yunho menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri. Kau harus menemaniku"

Dan Changmin seperti jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat senyum menawan di wajah tirus Yunho.

Changmin tentu merasa bersalah melihat wajah Yunho saat ini.

Ada bekas luka di lingkar mata kiri Yunho akibat pukulan Yoochun yang bertubi-tubi beberapa waktu lalu.

Belum lagi wajah itu terlihat sangat tirus dengan kumis dan janggut tipis tak terawat.

"Ne, kajja kita makan bersama" Changmin tersenyum manis membalas senyuman hangat Yunho.

Keduanya lebih banyak diam saat memakan makan siang buatan Changmin itu.

"Masakanmu selalu enak.." gumam Yunho yang tanpa sadar membuat Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan membawakannya setiap hari kalau kau mau.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-um!" Changmin mengangguk antusias

"Ani.. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan membuatmu lelah"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan dan lelah"

"Tidak perlu, Minnie.."

**Deg!**

Lagi-lagi detak jantung Changmin berdetak tak normal hanya dengan mendengar nama panggilan yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu?"

"Ne.. Rumahku"

"Memangnya dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku—"

Yunho menatap lekat mata bambi di hadapannya

"—**adalah kamu**"

_Blush!_

Kontan saja wajah Changmin memerah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Hehe.. Ani. Aku hanya bercanda! Rumahku tak jauh dari sini.. Hanya beberapa blok dari kawasan pertokoan ini. Nanti aku beritahu alamat lengkapnya"

.

..

...

"Changmin-ah, siang nanti kita ambil undangan, ne?"

"Eh?"

"Aish.. Kau pasti lupa. Hari ini undangan pernikahan kita sudah selesai dibuat"

**Deg!**

"T-tapi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah..A-ani.."

Changmin tak menyangka bahwa pernikahannya sudah di depan mata.

Namun hatinya masih belum bisa menentukan piihan yang pasti.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa bahagia saat bersama Yoochun.

Tapi di sisi lain...

.

.

...jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan saat bersama Yunho.

.

..

...

Siang itu, Yunho terus menunggu Changmin dengan sabar.

Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan telat 2 jam dari makan siang. Namun Yunho belum menyentuh makan siang yang sengaja ia siapkan secara spesial untuk sang pujaan hati.

Bahkan Yunho kini berbenah diri dengan mencukur kumis dan janggut tipisnya hingga bersih. Dan Yunho sudah bersenang hati begitu mendengar bel pintu di rumahnya berbunyi.

Namun..

Senyumnya luntur seketika saat ia melihat Changmin berdiri di sana..

.

.

..bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Yoochun-ah.." sapa Yunho lemah.

"Hai Yunho-yah.. Aku terkejut saat Changmin bilang ia tahu rumahmu. Awalnya aku pikir ia berbohong. Tapi ternyata, ini benar rumahmu"

Yunho tersenyum kikuk sambil melirik Changmin yang kini lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Masuklah.. Kita kan sudah lama tak bertemu" Yunho membuka pintunya lebar-lebar mempersilakan Yoochun dan Changmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu.. Mungkin lain kali saja. Karena masih banyak undangan yang harus kami antarkan.. Dan ini.."

Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah undangan yang tergulung dengan pita emas dan perak dimana dengan jelas tercetak inisial Y dan C di sampul undangan itu. Mirip sekali dengan undangan yang pernah Yunho buat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja, huruf Y pada undangan kali ini, bukanlah nama dirinya, melainkan nama sahabatnya, Yoochun.

"...Sebenarnya kami hanya ingin mengantarkan undangan pernikahan kami. Walaupun yaah, aku sendiri tak yakin kau bisa datang atau tidak. Mengingat, pernikahan kita dilaksanakan di Rotterdam"

**Deg!**

Yunho seperti tersengat listrik saat mengetahui dimana pernikahan Changmin dan Yoochun dilaksanakan.

_Rotterdam..._

_Kota impian Yunho dan Changmin untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka..._

"Akan aku usahakan untuk datang.." ujar Yunho dengan lemah.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu.. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa datang, Yun"

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho sekali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap miris kepergian Yoochun bersama Changmin.

Ia tak bisa untuk tak menangis kali ini.

Ini terlalu sakit untuknya.

Di saat ia berharap lebih untuk kedekatannya bersama Changmin..

.

.

..ia malah mendapat undangan pernikahan Changmin.

.

.

_'Tuhan... Bahagiakanlah ia.. Buatlah ia selalu tersenyum... Walau bukan di sisiku..'_

.

..

...

...

Sudah tiga hari ini Yunho tak pernah keluar rumah. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk sekedar makan.

Yunho menatap langit-langit ruang tengah rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berbaring terlentang dengan lemah tak berdaya di lantai yang berlapis karpet tebal himalaya itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat ia membeli rumah ini dua tahun yang lalu..

_Desain interior.._

_Dekorasi taman..._

_Bahkan segala property dan cat dinding..._

Ia sendiri yang menyusun dan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Di sela-sela padatnya jadwal syuting dan _perform_, Yunho selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli segala pernak pernik hingga mengecat sendiri rumah ini sesuai dengan idaman 'calon istri'nya saat itu.

Dan Yunho kembali meneteskan air mata sambil terpejam begitu melihat kenyataan yang ada..

_Semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia.._

Akibat kesibukannya sendiri itu, Changmin merasa terlupakan dan tersisihkan..

Akibat perbuatannya itu, Changmin malah semakin menjauh darinya..

_**Ting Tong**_

Suara bel rumah yang berbunyi selalu ia abaikan setiap harinya.

_**Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Namun kali ini sepertinya sang tamu terkesan tak sabaran atau... _khawatir?_

Dengan langkah yang gontai akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dan...

.

.

"Yunho—

Sosok di hadapan Yunho berurai air mata

.

.

—hyung.."

Sosok di hadapan Yunho berhambur memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

.

.

Sementara Yunho?

Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas!

.

..

...

...

Mata Changmin berbinar bahagia, entah karena apa..

Hanya dengan melihat seisi rumah itu dan dekorasi taman belakang yang ada di rumah Yunho, hatinya membuncah senang.

"Berapa hari kau tak makan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Changmin terdengar ketus —_dan khawatir_ saat Yunho membawakan Changmin minum di taman belakang rumahnya.

Setelah Yunho meletakkan dua gelas minuman itu di meja bundar pemisah duduk antara Yunho dan Changmin, ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Changmin.

Ia mengesampingkan sedihnya begitu mendengar sebuah kalimat perhatian dari 'mantan tunangan'nya itu.

"Nafsu makanku hilang akhir-akhir ini.."

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan! Memangnya kau mau mati, eoh?!"

Yunho tersenyum hangat melihat mata bulat dihadapannya yang kini menatapnya dengan kesal.

Betapa ia rindu omelan serta perhatian dari sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, dimana dapurmu? Biar aku masakkan sesuatu untukmu!" Changmin sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan menunggu Yunho untuk ikut bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayo cepat tunjukkan dapurmu!" Changmin yang tak sabar akhirnya menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera bangun.

"Iya iya... Ayo kutunjukkan seluruh isi rumahmu ini.."

**Deg! **

Wajah Changmin kontan terasa panas saat kini Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berjalan keliling rumah.

'_Ish! Yunho hyung pabbo! Apa tadi ia bilang? Rumahku? Ini kan rumahnya!'_

"Minnie?"

"Eh?"

_Blush!_

Changmin tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja wajah Yunho sudah berada dekat sekali di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir melihat wajah tertunduk Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia belum mampu mengangkat wajahnya namun tangan Yunho menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Yunho menatap intens ke dalam mata bulat Changmin. Membuat Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut ditatap intens seperti itu.

"_May I kiss you?"_ bisik Yunho dengan lembut.

Changmin sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

Tapi jika ia bisa memilih dengan siapa ciuman pertamanya, tentu saja ia memilih Yunho-lah orangnya.

"_Ne.." _jawab Changmin setengah berbisik.

Dan Changmin menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

Hanya menempel. Dan Yunho mulai tak tahan untuk mengecap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir Changmin di bibirnya.

Seluruh tubuh Changmin bergetar hingga tanpa sadar ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Ia semakin terlena ketika ciuman Yunho mulai menuntut dan semakin ganas. Bahkan Changmin membiarkan lidah Yunho kini bergerilya di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Mereka terus saja terlena dalam dekapan hangatnya cinta yang sarat akan kerinduan hingga tak sadar kemana arah langkah kaki membawa mereka.

"_Akhh.._"

Satu desahan Changmin lolos ketika ciuman Yunho kini mulai turun ke leher jenjangnya.

"_Akhh..Nghh.._"

Dan Yunho mulai tak sadarkan diri karena diliput nafsu begitu mendengar alunan desahan dari sang pujaan hatinya yang seperti meminta rangsangan lebih dari Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Ini mungkin salah. Jika melihat keadaan bahwa lusa Changmin akan menikah dengan Yoochun.

Ini mungkin salah. Jika melihat keadaan bahwa Changmin dan Yunho tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Tapi bagi mereka, ini tidak salah. Karena yang mereka yakini saat ini bahwa keadaan mereka yang saling merindukan, saling mencintai, dan saling mengisi kehangatan yang selama ini mereka idamkan.

"Aku mencintaimu.. mmhh.." bisik Yunho disela-sela kegiatannya mencium nipple Changmin yang menegang.

Keduanya kini sudah terbaring di kasur yang terletak di kamar utama. Tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya, Yunho yang mengungkung tubuh Changmin di bawahnya.

"_Nggh... Ohh.._"

Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya di rambut Yunho ketika Yunho mulai menjilat, menggigit, serta menghisap nipple Changmin dengan rakus.

Changmin tentu saja sadar akan tanggal pernikahannya. Tapi Changmin lebih sadar bahwa ia sejak lama menginginkan ini.

Membiarkan dirinya merasa bahwa ia menjadi milik Yunho seutuhnya.

Menyerahkan kesucian yang selama ini dijaganya hanya untuk Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Minnie.." Yunho memandang Changmin dengan sarat akan nafsu. Namun dibalik tatapannya itu, tersimpan cinta yang begitu tulus dan besar. "Jika kau ingin menghentikan semua ini, cukup katakan satu kata 'tidak' untukku... Maka aku akan berhenti.."

Yunho mengecup lembut kedua pipi Changmin yang kini merah padam.

"Aku mohon.. Lanjutkan sampai selesai.." bisik Changmin penuh ketegasan.

'_Setidaknya, jadikan aku milikmu untuk malam ini.. Karena aku hanya sanggup melepaskan kesucianku untukmu..' _batin Changmin menangis.

.

..

...

...

"Oh astaga, Changminnie! Darimana saja kau semalam?! Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif seharian?! Kau membuat kami khawatir!"

Siwon menghampiri Changmin yang baru saja tiba di kediaman keluarga Choi. Tampak sekali di raut wajah masing-masing yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Choi itu bercampur khawatir sekaligus lega.

Pasalnya, sejak kemarin Changmin menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan yoochun hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanya pergi sebentar dan pasti akan pulang.

Ya, Yoochun yang sejak kemarin menduga-duga kemana perginya Changmin, kini menjadi yakin akan asumsinya.

Keyakinan itu ia dapatkan dari jaket tim bisbol SMA-nya yang kini dipakai oleh Changmin.

Yoochun tahu pasti, siapa anggota tim bisbol sekolahnya dulu yang dikenal oleh Changmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Maaf, aku menginap di rumah temanku semalam.." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum manis

—Yunho.

"Tak apa.. Semuanya sudah aku siapkan.. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Yoochun sambil berusaha tersenyum, walaupun saat ini hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Karena di balik kerah jaket bisbol yang Changmin kenakan, Yoochun sempat melihat beberapa tanda merah keunguan di leher Changmin.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rotterdam, Changmin tak henti-hentinya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma di jaket yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya akan bersemu merah setiap ia mengingat kejadian semalam di rumah Yunho –atau rumah impiannya.

Changmin terus tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya sendiri. Hingga tak menyadari tatapan terluka dari orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Tak satupun gerak gerik Changmin yang mampu terlewatkan oleh Yoochun. Bukankah selama ini ia bersahabat baik dengan Changmin?

Atau...

.

.

Selamanya hanya bersahabat dengan Changmin?

.

.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat berkali-kali mengingat keputusannya yang mendadak berubah beberapa menit tadi.

Masih ia ingat percakapan di sambungan telepon itu.

Walau terasa menyakitkan,

Namun ia yakin ini adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

'_Ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Jika kau kembali menyia-nyiakannya, maka aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu selamanya!'_

'_Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!'_

'_Cih! Aku menyesal bersahabat denganmu!'_

'_Aku juga menyayangimu..'_

'_Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku lebih menyayangimu!'_

'_Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi..'_

'_Buktikan ucapanmu! Aku tak mau hanya sekedar janji!'_

.

.

"Grote of Sint-Laurenskerk..." Yunho bergumam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ingat nama gereja yang dipilihnya dulu bersama Changmin untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka.

Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki bandara internasional Incheon.

Masih terngiang di kepalanya percakapan beberapa menit lalu melalui sambungan telepon genggamnya.

_Percakapan dua orang sahabat._

Ya, apapun dan bagaimanapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan bisa melepas persahabatan mereka begitu saja.

Seolah takdir mempermainkan ikatan persahabatan di antara mereka bertiga, namun ikatan itu tak pernah putus.

Yoochun telah mengklaim persahabatannya dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Dan ia hanya perlu menegaskan akan adanya ikatan lain di antara Yunho dan Changmin.

Takdir yang menginginkannya berbuat demikian.

"Tunggulah aku.. Aku akan menjadikanmu pengantinku.." Yunho tersenyum lembut menatap wallpaper di layar ponselnya.

Wallpaper yang menunjukkan wajah Changmin yang tidur dengan manis dalam dekapannya, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos sempurna.

_._

_._

'_Terima kasih Yoochun-ah.. Selama ini, kau selalu menjaganya dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia'_

'_Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Yun! Kau harus membayar semua pengeluaranku untuk pesta pernikahanmu!'_

'_Hahaha.. Kalau itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku akan membayarnya'_

'_Tiga kali lipat!'_

'_MWO?!'_

'_Dan satu kecupan dari istrimu..kekeke~'_

'_YAH!'_

.

..

...

"BabyKyu?" Siwon menatap tak percaya pada pasangan yang kini berdiri di altar pernikahan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka itu saling mencintai! Kau tidak percaya padaku!" Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya dan Siwon memandang kekasihnya itu dengan bingung.

Pertama, tentu saja ia bingung akan kehadiran Yunho yang menggantikan Yoochun di altar pengantin bersama Changmin.

Kedua, ia semakin bingung melihat kekasih hatinya itu kini tengah merajuk.

"Baby.." Siwon mendekatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Kau tahu Wonnie?..." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. "..Kisah cinta Changmin dan Yunho hyung itu mengharukan sekali.. hiks..hiks.."

Sementara Siwon?

Ia hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat kekasihnya yang mendramatisir suasana itu.

"Selama ini, hubungan kita selalu baik-baik saja kan, Wonnie?"

Siwon mengangguk setuju.

"Hubungan kita tak pernah bermasalah.."

Siwon lagi-lagi mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga menyetujui pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius dan Siwon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya menanti apa yang dikatakan lebih lanjut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mulai besok... aku akan berselingkuh!" ucap Kyuhyun mantap

"MWO?! ANDWAEEE!.. TΛT "

.

..

...

**~END~**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaaa... Bisa update! Maaf yaa agak lama. Padahal author pengen update cepet, tapi perjalanan bolak balik keluar kota bikin author gak sempet update deh.**

**Dan, ceritanya berakhir dengan HOMIN! YEAAY...**

**Padahal author sempet pengen YOOMIN aja endingnya, tapi berhubung banyak yang request HOMIN, yasudah diganti aja alurnya.**

**Author tak lupa berterima kasih untuk yang review di chap 1 kemarin:**

**Ajib4ff, babywonwon3, Kyuhyuk07, shin min hyo, morehomin, mirabbluv, Nashya, caroline, niyalaw, vivi minnie, ciciva, homin lover, sheloomitha, s4kur4h4n4, GaemGyu92, Guest, maxcharm, FiWonKyu0201, nvr, banzaianime80, kame chan, mun**

**Maaf yaa kalo endingnya kurang greget, soalnya emang sengaja dibikin gantung2 dikit :P**

**Untuk s4kur4h4n4, nanti yaa aku republish ff aku yg kemarin aku delete, dan untuk kame chan add Line aku aja yaa, userIDnya: ratnapurnamasari**

**Untuk reader yang lain juga boleh add kalo mau berteman sm author ;)**

**Last, sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya dari author. See you :* **


End file.
